The Fiery Spirit within
by ilexia86
Summary: Seeking revenge, Naomi single-handedly breached into the Gjallarhorn home base making her way to assassinate the officer in charge, Mcgillis Fareed. Unfortunately, Mcgillis gained an upper hand and could easily snuff out her life there and then, yet he saw something in her, and forced her to enlist into Gjallarhorn. One shot! OC x Mcgillis Fareed Please R&R!


The crimson long haired woman glared at the tall blonde man who had his rapier pointed at her throat.

"What are you waiting for, scum? You will regret if you don't kill me now."

The blonde man smiled, receding the weapon away, choosing to clasp his hand round her throat firmly but not actually hurting her," No… You will come with me."

That was 6 years ago when Naomi Campbell first met Mcgillis Fareed. Her father was the leader of Mars Colony Rebellion and she was there equally with the rest of her family fighting for equal rights and freedom. Yet, the might of Gjallarhorn had crushed them easily like insects, putting them down in their place like dogs that they were called as. In revenge, Naomi not only made an escape from the massacre but had single-handedly breached into the Gjallarhorn home base in a risky effort, making her way to assassinate the officer in charge of this operation. Unfortunately, Mcgillis was never one to let his guard down, resulting in a duel between them, but years of experience and naturally better reflexes had Mcgillis emerging as a victor. He can so easily snuff out her life there and then, yet he saw something in her, and forced her to enlist into Gjallarhorn.

Now she is a Lieutenant General, the highest rank a Martian could ever hope to achieve and trusted right-hand person of Mcgillis Fareed. This was all she ever dreamt of, she worked so hard to reach where she is, because she wants to kill Mcgillis Fareed with her own hands. It does not matter if she will die right after, because to her, she had already died back then.

Yet…

* * *

Through a year of working alongside Mcgillis, she noted he was honorable in his dealings. Though he still does outwit his enemies, he never break any promise or betray unless they deserve so. She so wants to hate him, the one whom she deemed responsible for killing her family yet time and time again, he keep proving her wrong, making this vendetta incredibly difficult.

Still, being in the Gjallarhorn, she was not blind to the deep-set prejudices against colonists, and the people in power are corrupt and unjust, just as she thought. Inherently so, as she watched along with Gaelio the massacre of the Zork Colony, forcing the people to take on arms and giving them false hope with useless weapons. Yet, she could do nothing but watch. Watch how these people die in vain, very much like her family and friends did years ago.

After two weeks from the incident, Mcgillis Fareed had finally returned back to his new post from his long vacation. She coldly glared at the man as he chat, exchanging jibes with Gaelio. She knew it was not his fault for the massacre that she had witnessed, but years of habit, she cannot help but somehow blame the man. As if some sort of telepathy, Mcgillis turned to look at her, a smile on his lips no doubt from the joke shared by Galieo, but she turned away in a huff, leaving the bridge.

* * *

She returned to her quarters, release her hair pins, having her long crimson hair tumbled past her shoulders, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her tight uniform, sighing in defeat. She knew she should not pin the blame on him, but looking at him always filled her with agitation. There was a knock on her door, Naomi sighed again, she never does have time for herself as one of the top ranking officers.

"The door is open, come in." Naomi called out without turning, thinking no doubt it is one of her subordinates coming by to drop off a report. As she stood up again with a glass of cognac, neat, given she is off duty for the next few hours, she did not expect it was the person she so did not want to see the most.

"Hey." Mcgillis greeted with his usual infuriating smile," I wasn't back for 2 weeks and I get greeted with such a warm reception from you. I do wonder why."

Naomi finished her glass in one gulp, letting the alcohol burn her throat and her eyes water from the pain, but nothing could beat the fury in her heart. She lean against the desk with her arms crossed, glaring at the man who had make himself comfortable on the sofa.

The gall of this man, she thought darkly.

"What's there to say, Major? Good work on your latest promotion? I'm glad that you are back to further advance the interest and line the pockets of the bunch of old geezers? While you are off prancing around having fun with your young fiancée, do you know how many colonists had died?!"

Mcgillis smiles, getting up from the sofa, walk and stopping right in front of her. "So it's a case of jealousy, I see."

Naomi flush in anger, about to yell at him in retort when he lean in with a deep kiss. Naomi unfurl her hands in shock, already moving to hit his weak points such as his ears and neck to release her, but Mcgillis is even faster, grabbing them above her head and slamming her down on the table, continuing his assault on her lips. After a while, Naomi cease her attacks, and her hands went up to his infuriating hair and the other on his sleeve, holding onto him for support. She returned the kiss, opening her mouth inviting him in and the man had merely smile in triumph before acquiescing to her silent request.

After a very long moment of gasps and lips that were moving further and further away to each other's necks and shoulders, both of the officers wanted more. Both of Mcgillis' hands went to her bump, lifting her up and away from the table effortlessly, walking a few steps then dropping Naomi on her bed. Mcgillis grin, unbuttoning his uniform slowly as he look down at his disheveled subordinate with her lips swollen red and eyes dilated with lust. Her stockings were slightly ripped on her thigh from the tussle earlier. The sight turns him on incredibly, the icy woman he knew, coming undone before him under his ministrations.

"You are such a naughty girl, Naomi." Mcgillis leer, taking off his officer coat, hovering over her lithe form.

"Shut up, Mcgillis." Naomi glare, pulling the man down for yet another long rough session.

* * *

The sex they have was always fierce and fervent, often leaving multiple bite and kiss marks on each other. Mcgillis always felt beneath her cold and calm exterior, within her, she was lit like a flame, burning intensely bright like her crimson long hair. That was what he saw in her so many years ago, he had fell in love with that passionate fiery eyes even if those had stared back at him with contempt and hate. Yet, after their hot sexual encounter, they spoon together naked, with his eyes closed, his fingers gingerly outlining her womanly shape and waist, he noted how her behavior appeared to mellow a little over this year of serving with him. Her skills as a tactician, as a mobile suit pilot had definitely astound him and earn his respect, but he love her, though he wasn't sure if this was requited.

He knew what had shaken her so in the first place. He knew it must have gut her to see yet another colony in flames and the helpless position she is now in. She needed an outlet to release her pent out frustration and he was more than happy to help her. He couldn't help but feel guilty and despicable, because he knew Naomi won't have him in her bed any other way. And whatever little way that she gives, he will take. Between them, there won't be love and poetry overtures, of him serenading her and her sighing, thinking of him in lovesickness. He couldn't offer this woman the typical happiness, his fate already so intricately tied to his family name and the things he needed to accomplish with this power.

He held her closer, taking a deep breath in her hair and scent, tugging it all carefully into his memory. But, he thought, he knew all this yet he selfishly still wants her to be here with him. For her to watch him what he was to accomplish, and simply, just a man wanting the woman that he loves to be standing by his side.

"Shouldn't you go? You are not off duty yet." Naomi asked with her eyes closed, just enjoying the feelings of the rough pads on his fingers on her skin. It was incredibly tempting to just nod off to sleep like that, but she knew better to be unguarded. This is fraternization, and though she could care less about being booted out of Gjallarhorn, she would not be in a position to be so close to Mcgillis again. For revenge she remind herself.

"McGillis is here to speak to his subordinate Lieutenant General Naomi for the past week's report. We have a lot of catch up these past few weeks." He whispered by her ear, peppering kisses on her neck and down her shoulders. She turned to look at him, still cuddled in his arms. She supported herself with one arm, gaze carefully into his aqua eyes. Mcgillis took this rare opportunity to stare into the crimson eyes that he had fallen so helplessly in love in the first place.

"Just before Tekkadan breach Commander Carta's forces and went into atmospheric re-entry, I spotted a familiar looking Valkyrie mobile suit taking down some of her troops. I suppose the Tomag representative has been pretty busy setting things in motion, has he not?" Naomi asked, still looking at him.

Mcgillis chuckled, pulling her back down, shamelessly snuggling on her chest," I do believe he has been pretty busy. Unlike the Lieutenant Major who was on earth on vacation with his fiancé."

Naomi sighed, knowing it was useless trying to pry any information out of him. He will only tell if he wants her to know. Though she did not want to admit it, there was something within her that allows Mcgillis to slip past all these questions she has.

Trust.

* * *

A/N: Just a quickie I wrote for myself because Mcgillis is soooo awesome! :) Decided to share it because Mcgillis fanfic is so lacking. Please review and like if you have enjoyed what you read! Even just a thumbs up. It means the world to me!


End file.
